


Rainy Days

by Nyrob



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, c o l d, i love the rain, it’s rainy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyrob/pseuds/Nyrob
Summary: You rush home to your shared apartment with Seungkwan, hoping not to get too wet because of the rain and to relax after another day of work.





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is oh-my-svt and requests are open there!!

You close the door behind you in a rush, hoping the rain from outside won't wet your clean apartment floor. "(Y/N)?" you hear Seungkwan call out when you put your wet umbrella beside the door. "Yeah? I'm home!" you called out back as you take off your shoes.

"Great! Come here, please!" he calls out again. You did as you were told, walking over to the sofa where you can see Seungkwan wrapped in a blanket like his life depended on it while watching television, leaving only his face uncovered by the blanket. 

"What in the world are you doing?" you ask with a giggle. "I know it sounds extremely stupid but I need your help," he said solemnly. You raise a brow at his question but decide to cut him off by saying, "Let me change my clothes first, they're a bit wet, okay?" Sighing, Seungkwan nodded. 

After changing into warmer clothes, you walk back into the living room to see Seungkwan's unchanged position. "Aren't you uncomfortable, honey?" you ask with slight concern. "That's the problem, I can't get out of this blanket!" he exclaimed, whining. You burst out laughing, clutching your stomach in laughter as you plopped onto the sofa beside him. 

Instead of helping him out of the confinement he made with his blanket, you took out your phone to take a picture. His mouth was open with a whine, and then it was captured still, now forever a memory. 

You smile at the picture, your ears deafening his whines. "You look like such a child in here," you can't help but giggle yet once again.

"Help me out of this," he continued to whine. "Alright, alright, you big baby," you tease. 

You helped unwrap the blanket around him, his arms immediately engulfing you in his embrace, catching you by surprise. “Oh,” you let out as he snuggled into you, making your face heat up.

“I missed you,” he mumbles softly as he pulls you closer. “And also, it’s cold,” he added with a slight chuckle. You chuckle along with him as you snake your arms around him, returning the embrace.


End file.
